


Just the Way You Are

by gamerbot22



Category: super danganronpa 2: goodbye despair
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One-off, This is Real Soft, Top Surgery Scars, heavy kissing, its a little hot at the start but then it’s just real soft, theyre both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: I have no explanation, this is just some nice trans komahina fluff





	Just the Way You Are

“I love you...” Nagito says softly, ducking his head into Hinata’s neck. He softly kisses his skin, occasionally dragging his teeth against it. His partner squirmed in his arms, a soft sound escaping him before he manages to quietly mutter “I love you, t-too..”

He was so sensitive here, the slightest little bite making Hinata squeeze his eyes shut and tighten his shoulder’s frame. It almost knocks Komaeda off of him. Anyone else might’ve been deterred by such a reaction, but Komaeda only had two things over those kinds of people. Research from multiple sources, and a boyfriend that was the most physically predictable he’d ever met. Even if Hinata thought it was embarrassing, and the reaction could be a little inconvenient, Komaeda knew how much he liked it. And he did look really cute when they did this...

He wants to see just how cute Hinata could look while they did this. While they’re just sitting on his bed and enjoying each other’s company. Komaeda lets his cold hands slide down Hinata’s sides, resulting in a pleasant shiver from his partner. “Komaeda...”

Komaeda rests his hand over one of the lower buttons on Hinata’s white shirt as he pulls away from his neck. He slowly goes to look at him, saying “You’re so cute, Hina—“

“No!!” Hinata jumps as Komaeda pops the button open. The reaction shocks the both of them, resulting in Hinata falling backwards off the side of the bed. There’s a few seconds of stunned silence as Komaeda looks over the mattress at Hinata.

“Are you okay..?” He asks, eyes wide in surprise and worry. Hajime grumbles to himself and sits up, rubbing his head where it hit the ground. He looks up at Komaeda, cheeks flushed with both the adoration from before, and the current embarrassment. He doesn’t say anything.

“Hajime?” Komaeda asks, reaching down to pull his boyfriend back up onto the bed. “Is something wrong?”

“Y...” Hajime quickly fixes the open button as he looks for the right way to say it. He doesn’t... he never planned on him being outed like this. “You can’t take my shirt off... ok?”

Komaeda slides off the side of the bed onto the floor besides Hajime. He carefully reaches slender fingers behind his head to hold Hajime’s hand. “Why not, Hajime?” He asks quietly, voice soft as it’s ever been.

“Because um...” Hajime looks down. He was going to tell him at some point, but this wasn’t how he was planning to do it. He wanted it to be during a more... serious time. Where he could sit Komaeda down and talk him through what he was. How he felt. “I’m... I’m trans?” He manages to spit out, daring to look into Komaeda’s face.

He didn’t... really know what he was expecting. Maybe disgust? Anger? Some sense of betrayal, but instead he was treated to the one thing he wasn’t expecting. Nagito slipped his green coat off his shoulders and rolled his shirt up. His skin was pale and smooth, all except for two red lines that seemed to hold up where pecs would be. Hajime knew what those meant. He’d seen pictures and he’d dreamed of the day where he’d have lines like that.

“I was going to tell you. I was just afraid that you wouldn’t... uhm, Hajime?” Nagito blinks in mild surprise and Hajime reaches out and gently rests his hand on Nagito’s chest. He can feel his heart beating, and the scars are still lumpy. He must’ve gotten them not too long ago.

After a moment of just spacing out, Hajime looks back up at Nagito. “I was gonna tell you too. I think we both just... got nervous.” He starts to move his hand away, but Nagito grabs it. His skin feels so cold, but Hajime doesn’t mind. He smiles a little and before they know it they’re holding each other gently in their arms.

“I’m sorry I was afraid,” Hajime says, running his hand through his lover’s wild white hair. “I just... didn’t want you to go because of it.”

Nagito looks up at him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “How do you think I felt? You’re...” He leans into him, staring at the ground as he pulls his knees to his chest. “You’re the only one here that doesn’t treat me like the trash I am, and I thought that if I had told you I would’ve...”

He falls silent for a moment, fighting back tears. Hajime gets it though. He gets it all too well. He puts a free hand on Nagito’s cheek, stroking it softly with his fingers. “I guess we were both being paranoid then, huh?”

“Heh, yeah,” Nagito looks back up at him and smiles, sniffling. A few small beads run down the side of his face. Hajime wipes them away and softly kisses him on the lips.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner...” he admits, sniffling a little himself.

  
“Well, something we’ve both learned is...” Komaeda pulls Hajime close to him, letting him rest his head on his shoulder, 

_ “... we love each other... just the way we are.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this also forever ago. I’m not,,, a trans guy so if this is like offensive/upsetting to any trans men in my audience please do not hesitate to tell me how to better improve this story for you. I don’t mean to fetishize it at all, I just had this collecting dust in my notes and it makes me really soft so,,, yeah.


End file.
